


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 109

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [8]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 109 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 109 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 109

DAGDA MOR  
The Ellcrys is dead. And I am free!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi Elkris koal. Er hi hus alan!_

DAGDA MOR  
We will bathe the Four Lands in Elven blood!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yu arisha ü Choan Yordho ba jof thun nevith chailim!_


End file.
